PTL 1, PTL2, and PTL 3 disclose vehicular thermo-control devices each of which adjusts a temperature of a battery mounted on the vehicle and a temperature of a passenger compartment of the vehicle. PTL 1 discloses a device which cools a battery down by using air or a cooling water. Furthermore, PTL1 also discloses a device which cools air or the cooling water for cooling the battery by using a thermal apparatus, such as a refrigerating cycle. PTL 2 also discloses a thermo-control device which has a cooling water circuit for cooling the battery, and a refrigerating cycle. PTL 3 also discloses a thermo-control device which has a cooling water circuit for cooling the battery, and a refrigerating cycle.